Bets and Heart Breaks
by RNemo
Summary: Inuyasha, Koga, and Miroku are in a bet where they have to ask out a girl and kiss them before each other. INUxKAG, KOGAxAYAME, MIROxSANG rated K Takes place in High School. Will they get their money, fall in love, or break the girls' hearts?
1. Chapter 1

oga, Miroku, Hojo, and Inuyasha all sat at one lunch table. They were the popular group in the high school, well, most of them. Hojo kind of just followed Koga, Miroku, and Inuyasha around wherever they wet. He was odd. That is the only word to describe him. The other three, however, fit in perfectly with the popular crowd. Inuyasha was a half dog demon with long silver hair and a pair of white fuzzy ears on the top of his head. He was an aggressive guy, but at the right time he was really sweet. Miroku was a monk, he wore a small black ponytail low on his head. Not to mention he was quite the womanizer. Koga was a wolf demon who had dark hair that was held high in a ponytail. When he found the right woman, he would jump in and immediately claim her as his own. Every girl at school drooled over these three guys, but there was one female wolf demon (yes, there were guys who drooled too so I had to put 'female') who was specifically interested in Koga. She was Ayame, a girl with bright red/orange hair that she wore in two high pigtails.

"AAAAAHHH" Koga yelled in surprise as he felt someone jump onto his back. He looked over his shoulder and started at Ayame's big, toothy smile. He tried to get her off but the wolf demon's grip was way too strong around his neck. Miroku touched her butt and she let go of Koga, punched Miroku in the gut, and walked off.

"Thanks, man," Koga said. Miroku just nodded because he was in pain from the power of Ayame's punch.

"Hey guys, let's make a bet," Miroku said when he was out of pain. Then Hojo got up and left the table. The monk rolled his eyes. Inuyasha looked up from his third burger in concern. Koga wanted to hear this, too. "See those girls over there?" Miroku pointed to the table across the cafeteria where Kagome, Sango, and Ayame sat. None of them were popular and nobody ever talked to them, especially guys. Inuyasha and Koga looked at the table, then at each other, then to Miroku, and they nodded in response to his question. "Whoever can take them out on a date first and kisses them wins the bet. The losers have to give the winner $75 each. Deal?" Koga and Inuyasha argued before being called chickens then nodded. Miroku smiled. "But, I get Sango, Koga gets Ayame, and you, Inuyasha, get Kagome." The demon and the half demon sighed then nodded before going back to their burgers.

**_LATER_**

Koga went over to Ayame when lunch was over and asked to walk her home. Of course she said yes and they talked as they started to walk in the woods. After a long while of talking, Koga finally spoke up to her.

"So, can I ask you something?" He stopped in front of her and turned to face her. Ayame smiled and nodded. "Do you want to go out with me?" He put the cutest smile on his face hoping for a yes. He could not lose seventy five bucks to Inuyasha and Miroku.

"OF COURSE!" Ayame jumped into Koga's arms and he caught her. "I've been wanting to hear that for so long, Koga, you don't even know. I'm so happy, thank you." She whispered. Her eyes were filled with tears and Koga could tell she was trying so hard to keep them from falling. He did feel a bit guilty, because he doesn't like her, and he didn't want to hurt her feelings if she found out. He hugged his new girlfriend all the same.

They finally reached Ayame's house, which was brick and had blue shutters. It was also deep in the woods.

"Do you want to do something tomorrow?" Koga tried to plan their first date.

"Sure! Where to? Can we go to see a movie?" Ayame suggested.

"Anything you want." They said goodbye and Koga went home.

**_THE NEXT DAY_**

Kagome and Sango arrived at school together early in the morning. Miroku walked over to the two girls and Inuyasha was forced to follow him. He rolled his eyes.

"…Sango…is it?" Miroku said to the beautiful Sango. She glanced at Kagome who smiled and elbowed her lightly.

"Um, yes.." Sango replied as she blushed. Miroku asked if he could speak with her alone and she nodded (she always thought he was cute). They walked away, leaving Kagome and Inuyasha alone. Kagome had her hands behind her back and it was quite the awkward situation.

"Inuyasha," he introduced himself with pride as he gently smiled and extended his hand.

"Kagome," she shook his extended hand and returned his smile while looking into his amber eyes. _He's kind of cute, actually. _She thought to herself.

"So, uh, I've seen you around the high school, and I thought I should introduce myself when my friend came over." He lied. "You are very pretty though, uh, Kagome." He told her. And honestly, he didn't lie about this. She _was _very pretty and her chocolate brown eyes really stood out because of her long, raven black hair that fell perfectly on her shoulders.

"Thank you, you're quite handsome yourself…" she blushed and said this without making eye contact. Inuyasha smiled and thanked her. She nodded and then froze at his sudden, unexpected question.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" he asked, trying to act like he was interested in her, even though he knew how long their first date would be.

**And that's the end of the first chapter! Do you guys like it? I will be updating soon, but its hard because I write it down first then transfer it on to Microsoft Word. But yeah, I hope you like it, and um…REVIEW…. R+R… thanks(: (: (:**


	2. Chapter 2 The Truths

**Hey guys(: it's the second chapter yaaaayy. Ok. Bye.**

**Disclaimer- Yep. I own inuyasha. He is my brother. Yeah. Same dad, different mom. Be jealous. Ok now calm down, I'm joking….sadly…..i don't own him):**

**Chapter 2 The Truths**

At first, Kagome smiled and was happy. But then she remembered something that wiped the happiness right off her face. She looked at the ground then nervously turned around and began to walk away.

"Um, hey, Kagome? Did I say something?" Inuyasha grabbed her hand forcing her to face him.

"Uh, no, it's nothing. Just forget about it. I-I have to go." She released herself from his grip but he interrupted her.

"Kagome, please, tell me what's wrong." He had a look of concern and sadness in his eyes. Kagome sighed and went outside to sit down and explain her story. Inuyasha followed her without a word.

"I was in seventh grade, and I loved someone. I never stopped thinking about him and I was completely in love. I finally gained enough courage to ask him out, and he made a fool out of me, then the whole school found out. I was made fun of so much that I transferred schools and never saw him again. I just don't want to get hurt again, or even end up hurting anyone, like you. I haven't really gotten over it, I still think about him all the time…"_ sigh. _Kagome stared off into the distance. Inuyasha looked at her with thoughtful eyes.

"Kagome, who was this guy?" he asked her finally.

"Um, I don't know. We were only in one class together and whenever we talked, uh, well I guess we never really exchanged names. But I do remember something about him. He had long, silver hair, kind of like yours, and he also had two fluffy dog ears on the top of his head. He was a half-breed, though he got offended when anyone called him that. That is why I never did." Kagome smiled at the thought of him. Inuyasha said nothing, he just slowly removed his hat only to reveal a pair of white, fuzzy ears. He stared into Kagome's eyes. Yeah, this was awkward.

"You know, _Kagome_ is a really pretty name" Inuyasha smiled. Kagome said nothing at all.

"You mean…you're…?" Kagome was so embarrassed that she didn't say another word, got up, and ran off. Inuyasha called for her but she didn't answer. He didn't know what to feel.

**_TWO DAYS LATER_**

"Kagome can I please explain?" he begged as she got her books out from her locker. She froze and turned to face him.

"Okay, explain." She said as she just stood there and looked at him. He sighed and began to talk.

"That day when you called me and asked me out, I…. I wasn't the one who answered the phone. It was all a trick on both me and you. My brother Sesshomaru answered it. You actually asked him out, thinking he was me. He finally realized what was happening and played a joke on you. Then he told me what had happened and that "I" had rejected you. He spread it throughout the school, but I looked at you everyday with pity. I was finally going to apologize but then I heard that you had transferred schools. I was miserable for four years, I tried to find you and I never stopped. You didn't have a cell phone, and I couldn't call your home phone because you moved. I guess that its good that you haven't gotten over it, because I haven't either. But I have finally found you, Kagome. Please," he got down on one knee. "Will you be my girlfriend, after all these years?" the hanyou was also holding her hands. All of the students nearby dropped their books and started to clap. Kagome was in awe. She didn't know if this was the right decision, but she finally smiled and nodded. Inuaysha got up and told her that he missed her; that he loved her. And with that, he kissed her on the lips. She was shocked and embarrassed because they were in front of everyone. She then told herself that she didn't care, and she kissed him back. It lasted for what seemed to be forever. They both could hear the cheers of the students around them. Inuyasha was the one to break the kiss. He then asked to help carry her books and they went together.

**_LATER THAT DAY; AT LUNCH_**

"I saw you today," Miroku said to Inuyasha , getting out his wallet.

"Quit it, I don't want the money" Inuyasha said. Miroku gave him a look that said _um, why not, idiot?_ The hanyou told him that he would rather have her than the money.

"What if you could have BOTH?" Koga suggested.

"No, you guys don't get it. If she finds out, I don't want her to think that I just asked her out and apologized for the money."

"Well, you kind of _did…_" Koga said.

"Well I don't want her to think that!" Inuyasha said while Koga rolled his eyes.

"Wait, why did you apologize?" Miroku asked while scanning the cafeteria for Sango. During their talk, he had asked her out but hadn't kissed her yet. (take note: I said YET). In response to the monk's question, Inuyasha explained the story of when they were in seventh grade, and how they have been reunited.

"Oh, I get it. Well guys, I have to go. I'm meeting Ayame at Goshinboku. See ya." Koga threw out the remains of his hotdog and left. Miroku said that he had to talk to Sango. Inuyasha followed him over to the girls' table to see Kagome.

**_AT THE GIRLS' TABLE_**

"So, Sango, what did you and Miroku talk about when he pulled you away?" Kagome asked her friend who was sitting across from her. Sango started to blush.

"He asked me out, now we are dating…"

"Sango, that's great!" said Kagome. Ayame then explained that she had to meet Koga soon so she got up from the table and left. Then Sango felt someone place a hand on her shoulder. She flinched a little before realizing it was Miroku. He sat down next to her as Kagome heard her name. "Oh, hey Inuyasha," she responded when she spotted the half demon behind her. They all stayed and talked for a while.

**_AT GOSHINBOKU_**

Koga and Ayame sat in front of the sacred tree on a bench. Ayame had Koga's cell phone because she was looking at a picture they had taken the day before. Koga got up and stretched while Ayame was still sitting. Suddenly, a text from Miroku popped up on the screen. Ayame had said nothing to Koga, and she opened the text. The text read_: Since Inuyasha didn't take the money even though he won, with Kagome, the bet will go on with just the 2 of us k?_

"Hey Ayame, you know what I was thinking?" He saw Ayame staring at his phone motionless. "Ayame?" He sat down next to her and read the text. _Oh Crap. _

**End of chapter 2! Im already starting chapter 3 so it shouldn't take too long. REVIEW thanks bye(:**


	3. Chapter 3 Heartbroken

**Hey guys! I finished this chapter yesterday at school and I meant to post it yesterday! Im sorry… but I am still clueless as to where I am going with this story… but… I will make it work somehow. Yeah, so I hope you like this chapter! I will post the next one soon!**

**Chapter 3 Heartbroken**

Ayame finally looked at Koga. He flinched a bit at her ice cold stare.

"Tell. Me. Everything." She demanded of him. No matter how hard the man tried, he could not get out of a situation like this. So he sighed and began explaining.

"Uh, Inuyasha, Miroku and I made a bet about you, Kagome, and Sango. Whoever could ask their assigned girl out and kiss them first would win $75 from each losing player. Inuyasha had Kagome, and after they kissed, he dropped out of the bet because he didn't want the money, he only wanted her. Miroku has Sango, and apparently they are dating, and as for me, well, I had you…" what happened after he finished talking was something completely unexpected. Ayame just stared at Koga with teary eyes, trying her hardest to hold them back. Her eyes were bloodshot, her lips were quivering, and she looked sad yet angry at the same time. "No, Ayame, don't cry…please try to understand me, Ayame…"

"Understand you?! Koga, how could you?! You know how many feelings I have for you, but you just had to go and break my heart like that?! Also to let Inuyasha and Miroku hurt Kagome and Sango like that…you are such a jerk! Koga, I really thought you were better then that… you… you monster!" By now, tears were streaming down the poor girl's cheeks. Her face was red, her lips were a reddish purple, and her vision was going blurry with the overflow of her tears. Her heart was beating faster as she tried to comprehend what he had just told her. He tried to put an arm around her just as she had another outburst. "Don't touch me! How could you do this? Just wait until Sango and Kagome find out! Do you have any idea how happy the both of them were? I haven't seen them so happy since….since…since never! You're a monster, you are all monsters!" Ayame was yelling now. Koga didn't now what to say. Time sort of froze for him.

I am a jerk, aren't I? I knew this would happen…yet I didn't do anything to stop it. Instead I broke Ayame's heart. It was one thing that I didn't like her, but its way worse to make her think I did. Why am I so stupid? Thoughts like these were pounding on Koga's heart and he was trying to find out what they all meant. He looked at Ayame, who looked more sad than angry, but on the inside, she swore she could punch Koga in the gut. But Koga thought she was cute when she cried. Beautiful, actually. Wait a second, why am I thinking this? I don't like her…! Ayame finally calmed down and rested her head on Koga's shoulder. She didn't know why she did this, for she was still angry with him. She just needed some comfort, no matter who it was. I don't like her, I don't like her, Koga kept telling himself. Then he looked at Ayame one more time…crap, I like her.

"Hey Koga…?" Ayame said in the cutest voice ever, making Koga think she wasn't angry anymore.

"Yeah, Beautiful?" Koga said without thinking.

"I hate you." The girl got up from the bench, wiped her eyes, and began to walk away. She planned on telling Sango and Kagome… she had to… right?

"Yeah yeah, I love you too!" Koga yelled after her. He went home to think this all over.

"Maybe some tv will calm me down," he said when he finally arrived at home. He picked up the remote control and started flipping through the channels. The Notebook, Titanic, A Walk to Remember, no, I am not watching any of those. Tragic love stories are not something I am in the mood for. Maybe I should read a book. He looked through the small collection of books that he had. Romeo and Juliet, The Notebook, Gone with the Wind, geesh, what is wrong with me being obsessed with love stories? Music is my best option. He picked up his iPhone, plugged his headphones in it, and began scrolling through his songs. He couldn't find any songs that he felt like listening to, so he put it on shuffle. "Monster" by Skillet came on.

_My secret side I keep_

_Hid under lock and key_

_I keep it caged_

_But I can't control it_

_Cause if I let him out_

_He'll tear me up_

_And break me down_

_Why won't somebody save me from this?_

_Make it end!_

_I feel it deep within_

_It's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I_

_Feel like a monster_

_I hate what I've become_

_The nightmare's just begun_

_I must confess that I_

_Feel like a monster_

_I feel like a monster_

Koga listened to the lyrics of the refrain and said to himself, I do, I do feel like a monster. He decided that since he couldn't find ANY movies, books, or songs to help him get his mind off of Ayame, he took a nap.

**_BACK WITH AYAME_**

When she was walking away from Koga, Ayameshe questioned if she should tell her friends about the bet. She thought that they might be really hurt, and it might be better if she just kept it to herself. But they will eventually find out… and if they found out that I knew all along but hadn't told them, they'll be angry with me. Ayame finally reached Sango's locker. She took a deep breath, turned towards Sango, and began talking.

"Sango, I have something to tell you and its something you probably want to know. Koga, Miroku, and Inuyasha have…" she was interrupted when she felt a hand cover her mouth. It was Miroku.

"Er, we have been wanting you girls to sit with us at lunch. Um, would you want to?" Miroku have Ayame a death glare that said 'I will KILL you if you say anything' so Ayame shut up.

"Sure..." Said a confused Sango. "I'll tel Kagome and see if she wants to..." She said slowly. She then turned back to her locker to get her books. Ayame sent an annoyed and ashamed look at the monk who flinched a bit at her cold stare. Then she walked off. Miroku said goodbye to Sango and kissed her on the cheek. He went to class and Sango didn't know whether to feel confused, sad, happy or angry that he was hiding something from her.

'I'll just talk to Kagome about it...maybe she will know something about all of their strange behavior.' Sango thought to herself. She shrugged, closed her locker, and walked away.

**_LUNCHTIME THE NEXT DAY_**

Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Koga, and Ayame all sat at one lunch table. Ayame sat as far away from Koga as possible. Sango noticed this and questioned it. Koga then looked at Ayame with sorrow and guilt in his eyes. There was a long silence. I mean LONG. Ayame was going to say that they broke up the previous day, but everyone was staring at her and she decided not to say that. It would make everything awkward.

"Um...what? Nothing, what do you mean I'm acting weird? I'm not...I just...I...I don't have to sit by Koga every single time, do I?" Ayame's face was so red that Sango thought she might burst into flames.

" ok, ok, calm down, I was just asking you.." Sango looked away and Ayame was more embarrassed than ever. Koga said nothing and just stared at his plate of food...not even eating it. Even Kagome could tell that Ayame was uneasy and wanted to get something off her chest.

"Ayame, what's wrong? Please, just tell us. We hate seeing you like this." Inuyasha said to her. Miroku looked at Ayame like 'oh...don't you dare say anything...' Then Koga looked at her like 'please, Ayame, don't do this to me' and Sango looked at her like 'Ayame, something's up...' Inuyasha and Kagome looked at her like 'don't worry, just say it.' Ayame couldn't take it anymore. She was under way too much pressure and she couldn't hold it. She quickly stood up.

"That's it! I can't handle this anymore! I am so done with watching you guys be SSSOOOO happy when I know that it's all going to break your hearts!" She pointed at Sango and Kagome, who were really confused. "Its not even real! As for you guys! You're all monsters! Playing with people's feelings like that! How could you?!" She was now yelling at Koga, Miroku, and Inuyasha. They all flinched as she screamed in their faces.

"What do you mean 'played with our feelings'?" Kagome asked, standing up. Inuyasha looked worried. He tried to hold her hand, but she quickly pulled away without looking at him, waiting for Ayame's answer.

"A BET! They made a bet about us! First one to ask us out and kiss us would win money from the others! It's horrible! They should be ashamed..." Ayame started crying and looked at Koga one last time before running away. Miroku was banging his head on the table multiple times, Koga was looking after a very angry and sad Ayame running away, Inuyasha had his face buried in his hands, Sango stared into space with tears building up in her eyes, and Kagome, well, she didn't know what to feel. She stared at Inuyasha with sad yet angry eyes. The hanyou looked up at her. She didn't say one word, just got up with her plate of food and slowly started to walk away. Inuyasha got up and followed her.

"Kagome," he put his hand on her shoulder but she quickly shook it off. She looked at him with a slightly angry expression.

"Don't touch me, Inuyasha. I hate you. Two times you tricked me. In grade school, and now here. I really believed you when you said it was your brother who rejected me. I don't know what to believe anymore. I hate you." She gave him a cold stare before turning around to hide her tears from him. He really needed to tell her how he actually felt. It wasn't like that. He did join the bet, but he dropped out when he met her. And she said she didn't know if she should believe it was his brother, right? But it was. Kagome turned around and walked away from him. She was so embarrassed.

Sango yelled at Miroku. She was so humiliated, mad, sad, just...everything. She didn't know how to react. So she just yelled.

"MONK! How could you! My brother died last year, and I actually thought I had something to look toward to when I met you! But no, of course not. You're such a jerk and I hate you! You have no idea what I have been through, Miroku, but you just decide to jump into my life and ruin it just a little bit more. I never want to see you again!" She screamed. Miroku tried to apologize and comfort her but she didn't accept it and just kept yelling. The entire cafeteria was staring at their fight. Sango then started crying and ran away from the scene. Miroku was just left sitting there and everyone was giving him dirty looks and whispering to each other. They started throwing things as the monk and saying stuff like "you are a jerk!" and "her brother died, you dummy!" Miroku explained that he hadn't known this. "Yeah, ok, whatever idiot!" Was their response. He got up from the table as he got hit with food and spit balls from the students nearby. He sadly went to Goshinboku and sat down.

"What did I do? I've messed up so much, I don't know how to fix things. I don't even know if I can. I'm such a horrible person...ah, but Sango looked so beautiful when she had tears running down her face...and her butt..." SLAP. Sango hit him in the face as she sat down next to him. He had a nice, big red handprint on the side of his face as he turned towards Sango. 'What a familiar feeling' he thought, recalling how many times he had touched her butt in the past...and she slapped him every time. Sango said nothing though.

**And that is the end of chapter 3! How'd you guys like it? REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**ok so, review, and bye. (: **


	4. Chapter 4 A Special Announcement

Inuyasha followed Kagome everywhere for three days. She hasn't talked to him once during this time. He finally decided to walk her home because he had a surprise for her. She told him not to come but he didn't care what she said. He needed to fix things. They started walking to the Higurashi Shrine.

"Kagome," Inuyasha tried to make her look at him. "Kagome, look at me!" He said with a bit more force. No answer. She just kept walking forward without a sound. "Kagome!" Inuyasha stepped in front of her and put his hands on her shoulders. "I need you to listen." He looked very serious. This startled Kagome. Then she let out a big annoyed sigh.

"What" was all she said to him. She didn't even make eye contact. He shook her shoulders gently.

"Look at me, Kagome." The hanyou said acting a bit more calm now. She obeyed him. I mean, how could she not? He was so darn cute when he was aggressive with her.

"Ok. What" she looked into those amber eyes. She didn't know why, but it seemed like she was under his "spell" if you know what I mean. _Ok, he does have the cutest face, ever...ugh now I remember_ _why I liked him. Crap_' She thought. _WHY DOES HE HAVE TO BE SO CUTE? Anyways, I still have to act like I'm mad_. Inuyasha interrupted her thoughts.

"Ok, yes. I did ask you out on a bet. I admit it ok? But once I met you...I knew that I always wanted to be with you. You made me so happy...and the moment when I saw you after all these years...I had a feeling that I've never had before. Well actually, I did have that feeling once before. In seventh grade." Inuyasha was holding her hand as he was talking. A blush creeped up on Kagome's face as he said the last part, but she said nothing. "So when I found out that you were that girl from long ago, I knew that I couldn't do the bet. I couldn't hurt you like that. I knew it was wrong just by joining the bet in the first place, but you know what, 'Gome?" He looked into her eyes and her lips curved upwards into a tiny smile.

_Aw, he called me 'Gome,_ she thought. "What, Inuyasha?" She asked him.

"I'm glad that I did join, because if I didn't, I probably would have never talked to you, kissed you, and be able to ask you something really important."

"And what would that be?" Kagome was now happy and not the least bit mad at him.

"'Gome, I know that you've gotten pretty angry at me many times, and I'm so sorry. But I'm gathering up all my courage and about to ask you a very special question that I hope changes your life." Inuyasha hid the small blush that he had. Then he got down on one knee. Kagome's mouth dropped open as he took her hand and pulled out a tiny velvet covered box. She was speechless. Didn't know what to do. Inuyasha had a very hot smile on his face, too. "Kagome, marry me. I know we fight a lot, but I am crazy about you. So please, make me the happiest hanyou in the world?" Kagome knew he was serious when he called himself a hanyou. She was so happy and didn't know what to think.

_Dang, does he have some sort of powers? I can't stay mad at him...I want to say yes...his smile...it's so enchanting, and the way he holds me..._ She thought about him. But she just didn't know whether to say yes or no. Her mind questioned it, but she decided to ignore her mind and go with her heart. Her heart told her to say yes. So she buried her face in her hands after Inuyasha saw a tear slip down her face, and she nodded. Inuyasha couldn't see, but she was smiling. A real smile. She hasn't smiled a real smile since middle school...but all of her unhappy moments in life went away when she whispered yes. Inuyasha stood up, wrapped his arms around her, and she buried her face in his chest as she hugged him back. Then they kissed. Nobody was watching them, because they were in the middle of the woods. Or so they thought.

"SIS CONGRADULATIONS!" Sota came running up to the two and it broke their kiss. The boy hugged his sister and she scolded him.

"Sota! Oh my gosh...you can't tell mom or gramps! I can't believe you saw us! Just keep it between us please, k?" Kagome said to him. He nodded slowly and walked off. But he turned around and motioned with his hands _I'm watching you,_ to Inuyasha. Kagome laughed and so did the hanyou. They kissed again when they knew Sota wasn't watching. It lasted longer than the first; they weren't interrupted by any annoying little boys this time. Kagome finally broke this kiss and decided to introduce Inuyasha to her family...but she wasn't planning on telling then about the engagement yet. Kagome was about to walk up the shrine steps when Inuyasha stopped her. He put the ring on Kagome's left hand. She smiled at him and took his hand, dragging him inside the house.

"I'm home" Kagome yelled as she opened the door and walked inside. Sota, who had just started playing his video games, looked over at the two as she gave him a death glare. He had to turn around because he was afraid he would burst out laughing.

"Welcome home dear" Kagome's mom said from the kitchen. She was making ramen for dinner and Inuyasha smelled it immediately. He ran into the kitchen and Mrs. Higurashi stared at him.

"Hello, are you one of Kagome's friends? Why don't you stay for dinner? We're having ramen!" She smiled. Inuyasha introduced himself then looked at Kagome, who shrugged. He decided to stay. Kagome knew that she had to tell her family that they were engaged, but they only just met and she figured it would be best to wait until her mother got to know Inuyasha.

They talked to Kagome's mother for a couple of minutes, then they decided to go upstairs because it was a bit noisy in the living room and kitchen.

"You go on, I'll be up in a minute." Kagome said to Inuyasha. He nodded and headed up the steps. Kagome wanted to tell her mother that he was the boy from middle school, since she knew him. Mrs. Higurashi knew about all of her boyfriends...well...she hasn't had that many... but Kagome told her everything.

"Mom?" She asked. Her mother looked up from the ramen she was stirring and she smiled at Kagome.

"Yes dear?"

"What do you think of Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, trying to see if her mother remembered him.

"He's a very nice boy, Kagome. Are you two dating?" Her mom asked. Kagome smiled and nodded. Her mother smiled back. "I think I've seen him before..." She but her lip trying to remember.

"You have...he's the boy from middle school...remember? I asked him out and he rejected me? But it turned out to be a misunderstanding."

"YOUR FIRST LOVE! Ah, darling, and now you've been reunited! How lovely!" Her mom responded.

Kagome laughed.

"Haha, yeah mom. That's the one. Well I don't want to keep him waiting." She headed upstairs.

Inuyasha was sitting patiently on the chair next to her desk. He looked up from his phone when Kagome walked in. She walked over and sat down next to him.

"Sorry to keep you, I was talking to my mom about something." She said and he nodded.

"So are you going to tell her?" Inuyasha said and Kagome immediately knew what he was thinking.

"I just don't know. I just told her that we are dating, and she seems fine with it, but I'm not going to say anything about the engagement yet." She sighed and he took her hand.

"Ok." Was all he said before he kissed her. Kagome was so happy about how their relationship was going and she smiled as he kissed her. Then she kissed back.

"Do you know how Sango is?" Kagome said as she pulled away. She was worried about her friend. She was worried that Miroku would mess up big time while trying to apologize. She was worried that Sango might be hurt for good. She was just worried.

"Miroku just texted me. I guess she's still mad." Inuyasha said. Kagome was sure that Sango would get over it, but knowing her, it'll probably take a while. Inuyasha stretched out his arm and wrapped it around Kagome's shoulders as she rested her head on him. He ran his fingers through her long, black hair. "Don't worry. She'll be alright." He whispered to her. Kagome smiled.

"I know." Just as she said that, her mother called for them.

"Kagome, dinner's ready!" Inuyasha got up and moved his arm from her shoulders to her waist. She got up too and they walked downstairs.

**_LATER_**

"Thanks for dinner, the ramen was delicious." Inuyasha said as he slipped out the door.

"Anytime" Kagome's mother waved. Kagome went outside by Inuyasha and closed the door. Inuyasha kissed her on the cheek and told her that he would see her tomorrow. Kagome gave him a hug and walked back into her house she thought about how she was going to tell her mom about the engagement.

_I don't want her to be disappointed that I nearly just met him and now I'm about to marry him, but I also do not want her to be angry that I didn't tell her right away_. She didn't know what to do, but she eventually decided just to tell her. _I'd rather have her be disappointed than feel like she can't trust me_. Kagome walked into the kitchen.

"Mom, can I tell you something?" She said, gesturing her mother into the living room.

"Yes, dear, you can talk to me about anything," Mrs. Higurashi assured her daughter as she sat down on the couch. Kagome sat down next to her. Kagome sighed, wondering how to word this.

"Inuyasha and I have been dating as I told you...and this morning we got in a fight. He explained the situation to me and turns out it wasn't his fault. Then he...he proposed." Kagome was staring at hermother's eyes, which were looking at nothing in particular. "I...I said yes..."

**DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNN**

**What will happen next? And I'm SOO sorry for not posting! I already have the next chapter FINISHED so I will update ASAP. Review, favorite, follow, do whatever...or don't...if you really hate my story that much *sob***

**KK BYEEEEE:J:J:J:J:J**


	5. Chapter 5 An Interesting Plan

**HEY GUYS! Chapter 5****J****yay! I am sorry again for taking a while to update, and I do have excuses, but if you guys read all my excuses you would probably be bored out of your minds… so I wont list them… kay on with the story!**

"Kagome," her mother said with a straight face, but suddenly a huge smile appeared. "That is wonderful! Oh, dear, I am so happy for you!" She hugged her daughter, who was very surprised.

"Really? You're not mad?"

"No, I'm not angry at all! I'm just so happy that my baby is getting married! You grew up so fast! I remember when you had your first crush in kindergarten! Wasn't he a wolf demon? You never stopped blabbing on about him...I remember at night, you wanted to tell me EVERY SINGLE THING he said to you that day, and it was late but you wouldn't let me leave the room...so I usually had to just leave and lock the door, hoping that you wouldn't start crying..." She laughed.

That's when Kagome froze. _Wolf demon..._ She thought.

"Hey mom, can you bring me my kindergarten yearbook?" She asked. Mrs. Higurashi nodded and went upstairs to get it.

_Wolf demon...wolf demon..._ Kagome remembered having a crush on one but did not remember his name. _The only wolf demon I know would have to be…_

"Koga!" Her mother came walking down the stairs while looking in the yearbook. "Koga was his name," she pointed out a photo of a small girl (Kagome) and a young wolf demon (Koga) hugging on the last day of school.

_Crap, I knew Koga was a wolf demon, but I never imagined it to be him_! She thought. _Wait, why am I worrying about this? I'm engaged and I definitely don't have feelings for Koga now._ She thanked her mom and walked up to her room.

It was 8:30pm when Kagome plopped down on her bed with her eyes closed. This didn't last for long. She sat up and opened her eyes when she felt something underneath her head. Kagome looked at her pillow and saw a note. She picked it up and opened it. In neat, cursive handwriting, the note read _Goodnight, Beautiful… _and it had an arrow pointing to her nightstand. She glanced over and sitting next to her alarm clock was a vase of purple flowers. Kagome smiled and leaned in to smell them.

_They smell amazing, _she thought. Then she went to look out the window.

"Inuyasha," she whispered.

**_NEXT DAY_**

Kagome had just walked onto the school grounds when someone came and hugged her from behind, startling the girl.

"Good morning," Kagome knew that voice. She smiled when she heard him.

"Good morning, Inuyasha." She said. He let go of her and placed a purple flower in her hair. Kagome realized that it was the same kind that he had left in her room the night before. They both smiled at each other.

"Did you like them?" He asked her.

"I loved them! Oh, and look at what I found out!" Kagome pulled out the picture of her and Koga as kids. "He was in my kindergarten class...I had the biggest crush on him...I do NOT remember why..." They both laughed and then Koga came over.

"What are you lovers laughing at?" He wondered. Then Kagome showed him the photo. "Hey, isn't that the creepy weird crazy girl who liked me in kindergarten?" He said and looked at Kagome mocking her.

"That's me you moron!" She didn't take his comment as an offensive one, because she knew he was just joking. They all looked at each other then burst out laughing. Inuyasha stopped laughing and sighed.

"How's it going with Ayame?" He brought up. Everyone fell silent.

"Not good, man. She won't answer any texts, calls, emails, video chats, dude I even tried writing to her! And you know how much I hate writing..."

Kagome and Inuyasha gave him a look that said _'ouch man.' _

Koga explained that he fears Ayame may be gone from him forever. "She won't even look at me in the halls. I..uh..may have actually developed feelings for her...sorry Kagome," he sarcastically said as he remembered kindergarten. She lightly punched him and Inuyasha took her arm.

"Stay back Koga," he said. They all laughed.

_RIIINNNNNGGGGGG! _

Classes are starting.

"Bye guys." Koga said and ran off to get his books for class.

"Sit by me at lunch Kagome, k? I think I have an idea that just might work." Inuyasha kissed Kagome before walking to his first period class.

"Kay!" Kagome said as he was walking away.

**_LUNCH_**

Ayame sat back with Sango while waiting for Kagome. She checked her watch and still hasn't seen her. Then she spotted her friend. She had sat down a while ago and already began eating. But Kagome wasn't with the girl who was waiting for her. She was with the guys. Ayame and Sango rolled her eyes. As much as Kagome wanted to sit with her girl friends, she had to hear what Inuyasha wanted to say.

"Hey baby," Inuyasha said as made Miroku slide over a seat so he could sit next to his girlfriend. But he didn't sit. He stood. He stood on the chair, above everyone, drawing all the attention to himself.

"What on earth are you doing Inuyasha?" Kagome said but he just ignored her.

"I have an announcement everyone, so listen up!" He was popular and everyone turned their heads to him. "KAGOME AND I ARE GETTING MARRIED!" He pulled Kagome up with him. Everyone cheered and clapped. Kagome had a deep, deep blush on her face. Inuyasha smiled at her and she smiled back but in embarrassment. Then she glanced at Sango and Ayame, who were slowly clapping and looked somewhat disappointed. The half-breed sat down and so did the miko. She gave Inuyasha a look that said _'thanks a lot'_ in a sarcastic way. Then they moved on to the hanyou's idea.

"I'm going to get to the point. Koga. Miroku. Want your girls back or not?" He said and they looked at each other. "Well do you?!" They nodded. "You must do something for them. Something BIG. Something like telling you love them by having a firework show and spelling it out in the sky. Something like announcing it on live TV. You must make them feel special. And I have just the thing." Inuyasha handed them a flyer for the school talent show.

Koga gave him an odd look and then said "singing, dancing, comedy, or instruments accepted."

"_May 30th, 7:30 pm...Tokyo Park Square_...TOKYO PARK SQUARE?!" Miroku's eyes practically popped out of his head as he read this. "Dude, I am NOT performing there. Do you know how many people go there everyday?! Let alone our WHOLE SCHOOL!" He refused.

"Ok, guess you won't ever get Sango back." Inuyasha knew how to make him perform.

"N-Never...?" Miroku asked.

"Nope. Never." Inuyasha said. He took the flyer from the monk.

"Wait," Koga said, grabbing it from the hanyou. "I'm in. C'mon, Miroku, for our girls." Miroku sighed and finally agreed after a LONG time of persuading. They stood up from the dirty lunch table one by one and the two boys decided to practice after school.

"Nice, Inuyasha." Kagome said while she rubbed his ears.

"Quit it, I hate that." Kagome stopped and made a sad face. He kissed her and that sad face went away as fast as it came.

"So, you think they'll actually do it?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah. Actually, I do. But we have to get a bunch of the cool kids to come. Only the losers usually go to those dumb shows." They laughed. "Oh, and can you get Sango and Ayame to come? They have to or it won't work." Kagome nodded. "Bye Love" he kissed her forehead and walked to his next class.

**_LATER_**

"Sango?" Kagome said as they were walking home. No answer. "Sango, I'm sorry I didn't sit with you at lunch. Inuyasha wanted to tell me something and he said it was important." Sango finally turned around.

"I'm not angry or sad about that, Kagome."

"Then what's bothering you?"

"Well...it's just...you are getting married. I just didn't want you to end up with Inuyasha. I'll admit it. I wanted you to completely forget about him. Be angry at me if you want, but I'm just telling the truth." Sango said with a straight face. Kagome didn't know what to say.

"What..? Sango, why don't you like Inuyasha? I love him. You should be happy for me."

"It's just...I'm so...you're...you're so lucky! I'm jealous of you! Do you even know what I would give to be with Miroku for the rest of my life? ANYTHING! I love him. I just wish he loved me back, which I know he doesn't." Sango admitted. They both sat down a nearby bench and Kagome started to talk.

"Sango, he has tried to apologize and tell you how much he cares, but you turn away..." The miko tried to tell her. But Sango wanted to change the subject. Kagome could tell. So she decided to drop the subject. "So...are you going to the school talent show in a couple of weeks?"

"No, I don't think so. I'm still kinda depressed, and I don't really want to. Sorry." The girl slouched a bit and tried to walk away before her friend took her by the arm, stopping her.

"Aw, Sango! Please? You have to!" Kagome tugged on her arm.

"...is Miroku coming?" She hesitated.

"Nope, he can't make it." Kagome lied.

"Ok, I'll go. I'll text Ayame and see if she wants to come with us." Sango pulled out her phone and began typing on the tiny keyboard. She soon put it in her pocket. "Ok, so I wanted to tell you this. Miroku and I were sitting at the Sacred Tree yesterday and...sigh...it was really awkward. Neither of us said anything the entire time. It was just so weird. I wish it could be like before..." She sighed and Kagome have her a comforting hug.

Not long after that, Sango reached her house and they said their goodbyes.

Kagome was so happy. She felt a bit strange on how happy she was. But once she was out of Sango's sight... _BOOM. HAPPY DANCE. OH YEAHH. BRING IT AROUND TOWN. UH HUH. OH YEAH. POW. HAPPY DANCE. _

_I really, really hope nobody saw that, because it was extremely embarrassing_. She thought. Then she heard a stick crack. _WHO SAW ME?_ she thought. Then she saw a blur of red fly past her. She was turning in. All directions and trying to see the person. She finally stopped. She heard something behind her. And that's when she turned around.

"BOOM. HAPPY DANCE. OH YEAHH. BRING IT AROUND TOWN. UH HUH. OH YEAH. POW. HAPPY DANCE." She witnessed a very hyper Inuyasha mimicking her happy dance. He saw her and now he was going to laugh at her and make a fool out of her and tease her for the rest of eternity. Crap.

When he finished his "happy dance" and fell on the floor laughing. Kagome stood there bright red. She wanted to die.

"It wasn't that funny!" She screamed. Obviously he thought it was.

"Are you kidding me? I think I'm dead from laughter! My sides hurt so much!" He chuckled. Kagome let a tear slip down her face and Inuyasha smelled it. He slowly got up and stopped giggling. He wrapped his arm around her waist and buried his face in her neck. "I'm sorry." He whispered and Kagome closed her eyes. He gave her small kisses around her mouth and she smiled a small smile. Inuyasha then sat down in the middle of the sidewalk with Kagome in his arms and kissed her full on the mouth. They were all alone in the middle of the woods and Kagome didn't want to leave.

After Kagome reached her home, Inuyasha dropped her off there, and she ran upstairs, closed her bedroom door, and plopped down on her bed. She was exhausted. Eyes closed, she wanted to think about Inuyasha. She knew that she should be excited about the talent show, and how everything is going to work out perfectly, she couldn't think of them. Not now. The only thing on her mind was him.

_I cannot believe that I'm going to get married to him. I just can't believe it. I've known him for so long, and all my life I never thought that I would end up with him. Yeah sure, I hoped that we would date someday. But I never thought it would end up like this. I always dreamed of our future together...and now it's here. I don't think I could be any happier._ She thought and drifted off into a deep sleep.

**_AT SCHOOL NEXT DAY_**

Sango had told Kagome that Ayame was in for the talent show. Inuyasha had told her that he thinks the should have their wedding soon. Miroku and Koga have picked their song. And it's Friday. Could this day get any better?

After school, since he already stayed after school to make up work, Inuyasha decided to hang up posters he planned on handing out flyers to everyone in the school on Monday. Him and Kagome told all of their friends as well as the staff to come. They went shopping at the nearby party store and picked up some decorations for the stage and park. This show was going to be the bomb!

**_THURSDAY_**

It's now Thursday. Posters are all around the school and every student is talking about the upcoming show. Sango, Kagome, and Ayame were all sitting together at lunch throughout the week. Inuyasha was fine with this because he had walked Kagome home and hung out with her after school each day. Kagome even got a chance to meet his parents and thought they were wonderful and funny. As for Miroku and Koga, they had practiced and practiced their song each day. They swore not to tell anyone the song because they wanted it to be a surprise.

The show was in 4 days, not counting today. It was on Monday. Everyone was super excited. Except for two people. Two people who had to perform for their exes and try to win their hearts again. They were more nervous than they have ever been.

For the next two days, Inuyasha and Kagome took turns spending the days over each others' houses. Sango and Miroku hadn't talked to Miroku or Koga at all, and they kept on ignoring their texts and calls. Both of them tried to hide their feelings and act like they were over it, but they also both knew that they would never be. Koga laughed at how much Miroku practiced his lines of the song everyday. He'd be running into walls when he walked through the hallways because he'd be reading the lyrics while walking. The wolf demon had to admit though, he was pretty stressed out too. He was the one who was going to make the announcement that the song would be dedicated to Ayame and Sango, but would they actually listen? Would they like the song they chose? Would they think it was another joke? Koga didn't know how they would react.

**Did you like it? Idk I just had the talent show idea and thought it might be funny(: so I already have my next chapter written I just have to type it… so R+R and bye guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey how is everyone? I'm not doing so good): today I had to go to this assembly and I got this massive headache and stomachache so I left school early… well its good that I got to take a three hour nap when I got home****J****Ok, so new chapter! Sorry it's kind of short… but I hope you guys like this one!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Professor Layton, or Good to You by Mariana's Trench…**

It was the day before the show. I'm just going to sum it up: everyone was excited. Koga and Miroku were nervous. Kagome was excited and happy. Inuyasha was too. Sango and Ayame didn't know what awaited them...

**_TOKYO PARK SQUARE NEXT DAY_**

Everyone was crowded around the small stage in the middle of the park. Koga and Miroku were backstage getting ready. Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Ayame were in the front of the audience. Kagome was probably the most excited person there.

_Inuyasha's plan will work, and I'm going to see my friends happy again!_ She thought.

The first act came on after the announcer, Sammy Thunder (yes, I did add a bit of Professor Layton in there for the PL fans), welcomed them onstage. The man onstage was a drummer. Everyone thought he was amazing! He could literally play anything on the drums. Nobody has ever seen a better drummer.

The second act was a comedian, the third was an amazing female singer, and the fourth was a ballet dancer. They were all great, but Koga and Miroku were up next. The tension between them was huge. Would it work?

"Hey Miroku, think it'll work? Think they'll forgive us and be our girlfriends again?" Koga asked, playing with his fingers.

"Don't know," was all he said. He was too unfocused to say much else. All he could think about was what could happen. He could get up onstage, and as soon as Sango saw him she would get up and leave. Or maybe she would make fun of him. Never talk to him again. Anything could happen. Miroku was deep in thought about this and didn't say much to Koga at all. He wanted to say "_I really hope this works. I miss Sango so much, and I really can't stand seeing her like this. Not to mention you and Ayame. You are like a completely different person without her. Lets jut pray that they will understand._" But that's not what he said. All that came out of his mouth was a sappy "_Don't know." _

"LAAADIES AND GENTS, ARE YOU READY TO RRAAAAAWK?! PLEEEEASE WELCOME THE WOLF DEMON AND THE MONK SINGING 'GOOD TO YOU' BY MARIANA's TRENNNNNCHH!" Sammy Thunder announced. Miroku was cursing to himself as he walked onstage with his singing partner. Koga was wearing a half unbuttoned plaid shirt and jeans that were ripped from just above his knees to his ankles. Miroku was wearing a purple t-shirt and khaki shorts that went just below his knees.

"Hey everyone!" Koga yelled with a microphone in his hand. The cheers and claps caused the wolf demon to pause for a moment. Sango and Ayame froze when they saw the two onstage. "Miroku and I would like to dedicate this song to Ayame and Sango, hoping they'll forgive us...and...hoping they'll understand." He said, obviously meaning the words he said as he made eye contact with Ayame. "Alright," Koga cued the DJ to put their song on.

**Miroku- Everyone's around. No words are coming out. And I can't find my breath, can we just say the rest with no sound..?**

**Koga- And I know this isn't enough. I still don't measure up. And I'm not prepared, sorry is never there when you need it.**

**Both- And I do want you to know I hold you up above everyone. And I do want you to know I think you'll be good to me, and I'll be so good to you. I would. **

Suddenly, Koga spots Ayame. But...wait a second...she's not in the audience anymore...she's onstage! She took the microphone from Koga and began to sing...

**Ayame- I thought I saw a sign somewhere between the lines. Maybe it's me. Maybe I only see what I want. But I still have your letter, just got caught between someone I just invented, who I really am, and who I've become!**

Sango appeared onstage out of the blue! She began to sing also. All of their voices ringed throughout the park in perfect harmony. Everybody in the crowd was either clapping or waving their hands in the air to the beat.

**All- And I do want you to know I hold you up above everyone. And I do what you to know I think you'll be good to me, and I'll be so good to you. Woahhh. You bring me higher. Yeahhh. I would. **

Most of the people in the audience were singing along because it was a well-known song.

When the song ended, Koga embraced Ayame and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Sango stared at Miroku for a moment wondering what he was about to do, when he suddenly kissed her out of nowhere. Her eyes were wide open but then closed when she found herself melting into Miroku's kiss. He held her waist and her arms made their way up to his shoulders where she held onto him.

"Aaaawwwwweeee" was all you heard from the crowd. Sammy Thunder jumped up on stage and wiped a fake tear from his eye.

"That. Was. TOTALLY AWESOME! YOU GUYS RAWKED! OWWWWWW!" The curtains to the stage closed and Kagome ran backstage. Inuyasha soon found her missing from beside him and figured that she went to see her friends, so he followed.

"Great job, Miroku. You did amazing!" Kagome said as she left Ayame and Koga alone for a while. Soon Sammy came over with a handful of money.

"Niiiiiice," he said. "Here's the prize money, it's totally obvious that you guys won." The man handed Miroku the bunch of bills, but Miroku didn't take it.

"No thanks. Give it to the drummer or somebody. I have the best prize anyone could ask for, and I don't need the money." He kissed Sango one more time and she jumped into his arms, forcing him to catch her as she kissed him back.

Kagome walked over to Koga, where she saw Inuyasha and Ayame talking.

"Yeah. I always wanted to come back to Koga, I wanted to say that I was sorry for overreacting, but I felt like I ruined it too much already and I was afraid that he wouldn't take me back. Oh, hey Kagome!" Ayame finished talking to Inuyasha and turned to Kagome who waved.

"So you guys back together?" Kagome asked Ayame.

"Well yeah. He apologized and I forgave him. Kagome, you don't even know how much I missed him. I love him so much and I think he loves me too." The excitement in her voice matched the expression on her face. Then Koga came over and put his arm around his girlfriend.

"Hey Koga," Kagome said. "You did really well tonight. Nice choice of song."

"Thanks. Anything for my Ayame," he kissed her and she kissed back.

**Ok…SOOO? Did you guys like it? I tried to make the song fit the situation… it was so hard! I couldn't find any good songs… every song I wanted to do had to have that ONE LINE IN IT that was absolutely bizarre to Koga, Miroku, Sango, and Ayame's situation. UGH SO FRUSTRATING! Anyways… I like the song that I eventually picked though… but I wanna know what you guys think so leave your comments in the review section! Ah hoo hoo hoo… (too much PL in this lol)**


End file.
